Snowflake
by EverdeenFrayPrior
Summary: Andrea Cacciatore es una chica normal con un hermano de siete años. Su madre padece de cáncer y ella tiene que afrontar los problemas familiares. Ella lee libros para sacar a su hermano de la realidad. El que mas le ha llamado la atención es acerca de un chico llamado Jack Frost. Pero ella piensa que es solo un personaje ficticio. Un desastre la hará saber que está equivocada...
1. Sinopsis

~~❄~~Snowflake~~❄~~

*Sinopsis*

Andrea Cacciatore es una chica normal de 17 años a la que le gusta mucho jugar en la nieve con su hermano menor de siete años. El problema es que su madre recientemente enfermó de cáncer y ella tiene que lidiar con sus problemas familiares.

Para sacar a su hermano de la cruel realidad le comienza a leer un libro llamado "Problemas en el Polo Norte", que trata sobre personajes ficticios y cualquier otra cosa fuera de la realidad. El personaje que más le llama su atención ha sido un chico llamado Jack Frost. Este personaje es tan despreocupado y divertido que ella cree que es solo un personaje. Aunque está equivocada…

**Capitulo 1.**

Al llegar a su casa totalmente exhausta a causa del trabajo, Andrea se tira en el sillón dispuesto a ver una serie de televisión. Al escucharla, su hermano baja contento las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermana mayor.

-¡Andrea!- grita y corre hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡Tyler! ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?- dice la morena mientras responde al abrazo.

Andrea es una chica muy bonita de ojos color esmeralda, tez olivácea y con un cabello castaño rojizo que cae en ondas por su espalda. Cualquiera diría que es hermosa, menos ella. Ella tiene bajo autoestima. Es prácticamente invisible en su escuela, solo tiene a su mejor amigo, Ethan, y a su mejor amiga, Jade.

Tyler, en cambio, tiene muchos amigos para ser un chico de diez años. Es divertido, amigable, y muy sociable. No hay una persona que no se encariñe con él.

-Andrea, ¿podrías leerme un poco?

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres que lea?

El pequeño sale corriendo en busca del libro que quiere leer. Cuando regresa lleva en las manos un libro llamado "Problemas en el Polo Norte". La chica lo tomó y rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Tyler, ya lo hemos leído más de diez veces.

-¿Y qué? Es bueno. ¿Podrías saltarte hasta el epilogo?

-¿En la parte de la chica?

-Sí.

La pelirroja suspiro y se puso a leer en voz alta.

**-Epilogo.**

**Al llegar a su habitación la chica notó la presencia del chico. Sonrió para sus adentros y volteo para verlo a los ojos.**

**El peliblanco estaba parado a unos metros de ella observándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-Creí que no querías verme- le dijo la chica.**

**-Alice, siempre he querido verte- dijo el espíritu del invierno mientras daba un par de pasos en su dirección.**

**-¿Hay noticias?- pregunto la chica en un susurro.**

**-¿Sobre qué?-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba un par de pasos más.**

**-Sobre Pitch.**

**-No, y dudo que vuelva a haber noticias sobre él durante un buen rato.**

**-¿Entonces ya no corren ningún riesgo?- dijo la chica acercándose lo suficiente a Jack.**

**-Ni uno solo.**

**-¿Entonces ya puedo hacer esto?- pregunto. Acto seguido colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Jack y le dio un suave y tierno beso. El chico reaccionó al instante y la rodeó con sus brazos.**

**Mientras ambos seguían charlando y riendo Norte los veía por la ventana.**

**-¿Crees que deberíamos ir por él?- pregunta Tooth.**

**-No déjalo ser feliz por un momento, se lo merece.**

**En la habitación Alice y Jack reían por una broma de Jack.**

**-¿Jack?- pregunto Alice después de parar de reír.**

**-¿Si?- dijo el peliblanco dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado- dijo ella en un susurro. Él le sonrió con dulzura.**

**-Siempre.**

**Fin.**

-Y todos vivieron felices para siempre- canturreo Tyler.

-Exacto, ahora, tienes que ir a dormir- le dijo Andrea mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo a la cama.

-No es justo, apenas son las once- dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

-Pero es tarde para ti. Ahora, a dormir- dijo Andrea depositándolo en su cama.

Al llegar a su habitación la chica se pone su pijama y se acuesta en su cama. No pasa más de media hora cuando recibe un mensaje de su padre.

**Lo siento mucho bebe.**

**Tu madre no sobrevivió. **

**Paso por ustedes en quince minutos.**

Al instante en que Andrea lo leyó siente como su vista se nubla. Su madre estaba muerta, y nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora Tyler no tenía una madre. Hundió su cara en la almohada y comenzó a sollozar. No quería que su hermano se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, así que salió al patio trasero y se sentó recargada en la pared.

Paso una hora desde que su padre le dijo que pasaría por ellos, y aun no llegaba. Andre comenzó a pensar lo peor. Unos minutos después escucho un grito de su hermano y entro corriendo a la casa.

-¡Andrea! Ven rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al llegar a la habitación de su hermano.

-¡Jack Frost!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

-¡Esta aquí! ¡Es real!

Al escuchar eso se cruzo de brazos, no creería esa historia.

-Tyler, es solo un personaje ficticio, no es real.

-Pero, el…- dijo volteando a ver a la nada- el está aquí, a mi lado, ¿no puedes verlo?

-Tyler- dijiste recargándote en el marco de la puerta-. Tengo algo que decirte, es importante.

-Pero, Jack Frost…

-Está bien, Tyler, es bueno tener amigos imaginarios- dijo sin creer absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

-¡No es un amigo imaginario! ¡Él en verdad está aquí! Esta justo a un lado de mí.

Andrea rodó los ojos una vez más.

-Tyler, no es buen momento para juegos. Vístete, papá nos llevara al hospital.

-¿Iremos a ver a mamá?- preguntó el niño mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

-Si.- dijo a chica soltando un suspiro.

-¿Y podre hablar con ella?

-Todo lo que quieras- respondió la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Sí! ¿Escuchaste eso, Jack?- preguntó el niño.

Andrea rodó los ojos una vez más y salió de la habitación. Cuando bajó salió corriendo al patio y rompió a llorar sosteniéndose el estomago para no gritar. Sentía un gran vacío formándose en su pecho. Le dolía el estomago y tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Su madre, la mujer a la que tanto amaban, el centro de todo su Universo, se había ido. Y lo peor de todo, es que su hermano, un niño de siete años, tendrá que lidiar con ello.

Estaba nevando el día en que el padre de Andrea y Tyler se suicidó; dejó una nota para decir que prefería irse con su esposa a un lugar sin dolor. Era el día del funeral y Andrea se había reusado a ir; decía que no era su padre, que su padre no los abandonaría, que la persona que murió era una persona débil, que no podía recuperarse de la muerte de su esposa, no era su padre.

-Andrea, es tu padre- le dijo su tía, era su nueva tutora.

-¡No! No lo es. Mi padre no es un cobarde.- dijo ella llena de rabia.

-Entonces, ¿no iras a su funeral?

-No, tía, probablemente lo visite cuando sea enterrado- dijo más calmada.

-¿Estás segura? Yo opino que deberías ir, es tu padre.

Para ese entonces Andrea tenía 14 años. Era una chica a la que le gustaba la libertad y le diversión. Pero, desde que su madre había muerto (hace un mes), se había encerrado en su habitación a leer o a dibujar mientras escuchaba música. Seguía contándole historias a su hermano, y su hermano seguía "viendo" al espíritu del invierno.

-Estoy segura, tía, está bien. No pienso ir.

-Bien- dijo su tía con un resoplido-. Hay comida preparada en la nevera, solo debes calentarla.

-Está bien.

Andrea estaba comiendo en el sofá mientras esperaba que sus tíos y su hermano regresaran del funeral. Vestía un short medio roto con una camiseta de manga larga con rayas blancas y negras, y unos converse color negro.

Un destello le llamo la atención. Salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había visto el destello. Frente al árbol había una rama que parecía otra cosa, un cayado. El cayado estaba cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha. Se le hizo muy parecido al de Jack Frost. "Tonterías" pensó "Es solo un personaje ficticio, no es real" se dijo a si misma.

-¿Andrea? ¿Qué haces afuera?

Andrea se levantó y se volteó hacia su tía. Tenía los ojos rojos por llorar y su tío estaba a un lado de ella.

-Yo…-vio el cayado- creí ver a un amigo, eso es todo.

En eso Tyler bajó de la camioneta y se quedó contemplando el cayado.

-Andrea, es tarde, no debiste de haber salido- dijo tu tía con voz cansada.

-Lo sé- respondió-. Lo siento.

-Bien- dijo su tío-. Vamos todos adentro.

-Andrea- le dijo Tyler en un susurro-. ¿Puedo llevarle el cayado a Jack?

-¿A Jack?

-Si, a Jack Frost. Para cuidárselo mientras regresa.

Andrea se abrazó a sí misma y asintió con la cabeza. Hacía mucho frio, y había comenzado a nevar.

Tyler tomó el cayado y sintió como si se hubiera electrocutado con él. Se bajó la manga y tomó el cayado con cuidado de no tocarlo. Después se unió a Andrea y ambos caminaron hacia la casa.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

-*** Un año después ***-

Tocaron a la ventana del niño, el pequeño se despertó y miró por la ventana. Su amigo Jamie Benett se encontraba flotando fuera de su ventana. El pequeño, al ver a su amigo, abrió su ventana.

-Jamie, ¿Qué…

-¡Jack Frost!

El chico había dejado de creer hace un par de semanas en Jack Frost. Pero en ese entonces comenzó a nevar en su habitación. Un copo de nieve le cayó en su nariz mostrando al peliblanco volando con Jamie en dirección a una gran pista de hielo. Él se volteo para ver si su hermana seguía dormida (ya que ella se ofreció a dormir con él después de una horrible pesadilla), por suerte seguía dormida. Se puso una chaqueta lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo para encontrarse con todos sus amigos. Incluso 'Cupcake' estaba ahí, le pasaron una tabla de madera para que se deslizara con los demás.

-¡Jack!- dijo el niño mientras reía, le habían aventado una bola de nieve en la cara.

-Hey, niño astronauta, ¿tú y tu hermana están mejor?- le dijo el peliblanco apareciendo junto a él.

-Sí, mi hermana sigue un poco enojada y a veces escucho ruidos en su habitación, como si siguiera llorando. Pero está bien.

El peliblanco tenía un poco de interés por la hermana del chico, ya que, fue gracias a ella que el niño comenzara a creer en él.

**#FLASHBACK#**

***narra Jack***

_La primera vez que la vi feliz estaba caminando por las calles cerca del parque con otra chica. La primera vez que la había visto había dicho que Jack Frost era solo un mito, pero tenía una firme esperanza que, poco a poco, fuera comenzando a creer en mí. Era lógico que no creyera en mí, ya que ella se acababa de enterar de un problema más para su familia. Cuando la vi salir de la habitación de su hermano había corrido al patio para llorar sin que su hermano la escuchara._

_Ahora se veía mejor, dejaba su cabello pelirrojo caer en ondas por su espalda y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial. Su mejor amiga era lo contrario a ella, rubia, de ojos color gris y su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta._

_-No, Kate, ya te dije que no iré a esa fiesta.- le dijo la pelirroja a la que ahora conocía como Kate._

_-Vamos, te hará bien. Tienes casi dos meses sin salir a ninguna parte que no sea conmigo al centro comercial. Habrá varios chicos, podrías encontrarte a uno y…_

_-No- dijo la chica decidida a no cambiar de opinión._

_-Por favor, no quiero estar sola. Habrá varios chicos que me miraran como carne fresca, por favor, me dan miedo ese tipo de chicos. No pararé de hablar hasta que me digas que sí. Los chicos van a acompañarnos. No vas a ser la única que estará conmigo…_

_-¡Esta bien!- dijo exaltada la chica- Pero si me haces coquetear con algún chico, te juro, Katherine, que te asesino._

_Kate soltó un gritito de alegría y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga._

_-Eres la mejor, Andrea. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

_Ahora sabía el nombre de la hermana de Tyler, Andrea. Era un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica. Andrea._

**#FIN DEL FLASHBACK#**

Todos pararon en seco al ver una ola de arena negra acercarse.

-¡Wuu, Si!- dijo uno de los amigos de Jamie mientras corría- ¡Ayyy!- dijo volviéndose a esconder de la arena negra.

Pitch soltó una risa malévola.

-¿Creen que unos niños los salvarán? ¿Contra esto?- dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos para rodear toda la ciudad.

Los Guardianes y Pitch mantuvieron una discusión para después comenzar una pelea. Pitch envió a una de sus pesadillas contra los niños, pero, antes de que pudieran hacerles daño, Jamie tocó una pesadilla y ésta se convirtió dorada, un sueño.

Los Guardianes pelearon arduamente y los niños convertían las pesadillas en sueños. Mientras los niños corrían en busca de una nueva pesadilla, encontraron una gran nube de arena dorada. Pararon en seco al ver a Sandman con un látigo dirigido al cielo. El hombrecito hizo un saludo y los demás niños se quedaron admirando la escena. Antes de que a Sandman se le olvidase, bajo el látigo y Pitch Black cayó detrás de él. Los guardianes llegaron y comenzaron a hablar con Meme quien estaba esparciendo los sueños por todos lados. Cuando todos se despidieron de los niños, subieron al trineo de North para dejar a cada uno de los guardianes.

-¿Jack?- dijo North.

-¿Si?- dijo el chico volteando a verlo.

-¿Quién es el chico de ahí?- dijo North apuntando hacia Tyler.

-Es Tyler, un amigo de Jamie.

-¿Lo has visto antes?

-Sí. Iba a su casa muy seguido, antes de que dejara de creer en mí cuando llenaron su mente de pesadillas.

-Es extraño, pero, cuando le vi por primera vez, le encontré algún parecido con Pitch.

El albino trató de recordar las facciones del chico. Tez olivácea, ojos color ámbar y cabello negro azabache. Tenían cierto parecido, como si tuvieran algo relacionado. Pero no sabría distinguirlo.

-Es cierto- dijo Tooth mirando con preocupación a North.

-Será mejor que lo mantengamos vigilado- dijo Bunny.

-Estaré cerca de él. No se preocupen.- dijo el albino.

Había algo que no estaba bien en todo eso que acababan de descubrir. Sin embargo, Pitch no se presentaría en un buen tiempo. Por lo que el chico no correría peligro mientras Pitch no diera señales de vida.

AL llegar al castillo de Tooth se despidieron de ella y siguieron su camino. Dejaron a Bunny cerca de una ciudad de Australia, por donde se hallaba una entrada a su madriguera. Al llegar al lugar desde el que Meme esparcía los sueños por el mundo, Meme hizo gestos de arena dorada encima de su cabeza. Jack no entendió exactamente a lo que se refería, pero North asintió con la cabeza y dijo que lo tomaría en cuenta. Siguieron su camino.

-¿Dónde te dejo, Jack?- dijo North dirigiéndose al chico.

-En algún lugar cerca de Inglaterra, por favor- dijo el adolescente-. ¿North?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Meme?

North vaciló un momento. Pero después suspiró y dijo:

-El niño que se parece a Pitch… Tyler, ¿tiene algún familiar? ¿Algún padre o madre?

El albino vaciló.

-No. Solo tiene una hermana de quince años.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Andrea.

North asintió con la cabeza.

-Meme dijo que esta noche Andrea tuvo una pesadilla. Creo que le esconde algo a su hermano. Porque está muy asustada al respecto.

El chico recordó lo que Tyler le había mencionado esa noche: _"Sí, mi hermana sigue un poco enojada y a veces escucho ruidos en su habitación, como si siguiera llorando. Pero está bien."._ Se preguntó si eso tendría que ver.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

North freno el trineo de golpe.

-No lo sabemos. Pero algo me dice que esos dos chicos están relacionados con Pitch de algún modo. Aun cuando ni siquiera ellos lo sepan. Sera mejor tenerlos a la vista. No son niños normales, ellos tienen algo especial. Y gracias a eso corren peligro.

El chico se quedó procesando lo que había dicho North.

-Cambio de planes, ¿me devolverías a Burgess?

North asintió y giro el trineo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en Burgess?

-Andrea no puede verme. Pienso descubrir que es lo que le asusta.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

**Andrea…**

-¡No pueden llevárselo!- le grité a mi tía.

-¡Ya está decidido, Andrea! Se lo llevaran el próximo año.

-¡Es mi hermano! ¡Puede quedarse conmigo! ¡Puedo cuidar de él!- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mis tíos estuvieron planeando con el gobierno alejar a Tyler de mi lado para que una nueva familia cuidara de él. Y, aunque sepa que estoy siendo muy egoísta, no quiero que se separe de mí…

-Ya está decidido, Andrea. Ahora, en lo que debes enfocarte, es en terminar tus estudios. Probablemente, cuando los termines, puedas tenerlo de nuevo.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello con desespero mientras mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Me sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada. Mis padres estaban muertos. Y Tyler y yo éramos los que estaban sufriendo las consecuencias.

-¿Andrea?- escuché decir a mi tío al ver mi cara de desesperación. Necesitaba una manera de tener a mi hermano cerca de mí.

-Solo… ¿podrían irse, por favor? Necesito…- busqué una palabra para describir como me sentía. Pero, simplemente, no la encontré- Solo… Quiero dormir…

Mis tíos asintieron y salieron por la puerta en dirección a la habitación de mi hermano, quien, todo este tiempo, ha estado ajeno a lo que le espera.

Me pongo mi pijama y me lavo los dientes para después ir a la cama. En cuanto pego mi cabeza a mi almohada caigo dormida.

**#FLASHBACK#**

_Ese día era un día de verano. Mi hermano y yo estábamos jugando en los columpios del parque de enfrente de la casa de mis tíos. Para ese entonces, mis padres tenían poco de haber muerto. Mientras jugábamos, Tyler decidió preguntarme una cosa:_

_-¿Andie?- dijo mi hermanito con ese sobrenombre que solo usa conmigo._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Cómo crees que estén papá y mamá allá arriba?_

_Mi cabeza se llena de rabia contra ellos, pero logro sonreír._

_-Seguramente están observándonos desde allí arriba._

_-¿Crees que me extrañen?- pregunta él saliendo del columpio para sentarse en el césped._

_-Por supuesto que te extrañan- dije sentándome a un lado de él- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_-Porque una vez escuche una de sus conversaciones. Estaban platicando de mí. De que era una carga. De algo que no había sido planeado y…_

_Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron y después volteó para verme a los ojos._

_-También hablaron de ti._

_-¿De mi?- le pregunté. ¿Qué tenía que ver yo con mi hermano?_

_-Dijeron que algún día ibas a llegar a odiarnos a los tres. Por algo que yo haría y que mis padres me defenderían. Pero ellos estaban contentos de que los odiaras. Andie, a mi no me odias, ¿o sí?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos._

_-No, claro que no- le respondí con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba._

_-Bueno, no tienes por qué odiarme, no haré nada malo para que me odies. Y tampoco tienes por qué odiar a mamá y a papá. Ellos solo querían protegerte de algo._

_¿Protegerme? ¿Cómo? ¿Dejándome sola con mi hermano? Tal vez mi madre me quisiera, pero mi padre me odiaba. Solo se comportaba de manera cariñosa conmigo cuando mi madre estaba con nosotros. Pero me odiaba. Tyler siempre había sido su favorito. Y no es como si a mí me importara mucho su ausencia. Podía seguir con mi vida sin su ayuda. ¿Por qué querría protegerme?_

_-Lo tendré en cuenta- fue lo único que contest__é_.

_Él me abrazó y besó mi frente._

_-Te quiero mucho, Andie._

**#FIN DEL FLASHBACK#**

-¿Andrea?- preguntó mi hermano entrando en mi habitación.

-¿Si?- dije algo adormilada.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- dijo haciendo un pucherito.

-Claro. Ven aquí.- le hice un espacio en mi cama. El se recostó con su peluche favorito, un elefante al cual llamó "Gandalf" por uno de mis libros favoritos, y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Es cierto que quieren separarnos?- soltó de repente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Ya lo sabía. Sabía que iban a separarnos.

-Si- dije con un hilo de voz-. Pero voy a seguir viéndote. Tantas veces como pueda.

-No quiero que nos separen.- dijo él entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé. Pero no vamos a llorar por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tu quieres separarte de mí?- preguntó mi hermanito con mas lagrimas en los ojos de las que tenia.

-Nunca.- respondí.

-¿Y tú no puedes venir conmigo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-La familia que va a cuidarte ya tiene una niña. Solo quieren un niño más.

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada?

Negué con la cabeza. Le expliqué que el gobierno lo había decidido así y él solo me abrazó. Y así pasamos la noche. Abrazándonos. Como dos niños perdidos sin hogar alguno.

* * *

**Un año después**

Salimos de casa para despedirnos de Tyler. Él ya tenía sus maletas preparadas. Y, al conocer a su nueva familia, ya no se quería separar de ellos. ¿Cómo me sentía? Bueno, cada día que pasaba intentaba hacerme la idea de ser la única restante de mi familia destrozada que no se había ido a ninguna otra parte. Yo aun le leía los cuentos de Jack Frost a mi hermano y él seguía 'viéndolo' en su habitación. Tyler era el más emocionado con la idea de irse con esta nueva familia, pero le decepcionaba un poco que yo no fuera con él.

Abrí la puerta del auto de la nueva familia de Tyler y me agaché un poco para abrazarlo.

-Andrea…

-¿Si?- dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-Tengo un regalo para ti…- dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo- Pero te lo daré, si tu me prometes algo primero…

-Lo que sea- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Prométeme que creerás en Jack Frost- dijo en un susurro para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

Suspiré y me resigné a contestarle que sí. La verdad, es que creía solo un poco en él. Pero, siempre que mi hermano me decía en donde se encontraba, no lograba ver nada.

Mi hermano me dio la cajita.

-No la abras hasta que hayas llegado a tu habitación.

Asentí intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y mi hermano se subió al auto. Metí la cajita a mi bolsillo y su nueva madre, Susan, se acercó y me abrazó.

-Vas a volver a verlo, ¿de acuerdo? No vamos a separarlos del todo. Es solo para que tu hermano pueda seguir yendo a la escuela sien causarles tantos gastos a tus tíos.

-Solo… Prométame que va a seguir leyéndole este libro las veces que lo pida- dije tendiéndole el libro de Jack Frost.

-Solo si tú me prometes que vas a ir algún día a leérselo tu- dice ella con una sonrisa.

Sonrío y asiento.

-Bien, trato hecho- dice mas sonriente.

Ella se sube al auto y su esposo, Robert, se acerca para despedirse.

-Me gustaría que pudieras venir con nosotros. Pero sabes que no podemos…

-Lo sé- dije con una sonrisa-. Y está bien. Estoy bien aquí.

-¿Estás segura de ello?

Asentí una vez más. Él posicionó una mano en mi hombro y después subió al auto.

-¡Ah! ¡Andrea!- dijo Tyler bajándose rápidamente del auto y corriendo hacia mí. Me abrazó y me susurró al oído:

-No llores porque te dejé sola, ¿vale?

-Eso va a ser algo difícil. Pero intentaré hacer algo- dije con una sonrisa. Mi hermano se separó de mí y vio un punto fijo sonriente.

-Es Jack- susurró para que solo yo escuchara. Después de verlo un segundo más se subió de nuevo al auto y, con su nueva familia, se alejó de mi lado.

Volteé al lugar al que mi hermano había estado viendo y, aunque siguiera sin 'ver' nada, sonreí. Y, por un momento, creí que alguien me había devuelto la sonrisa.

* * *

Al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta con llave y me recargué en la puerta. Me deslicé hasta quedar sentada y después me desahogué todo lo que pude. Con mis padres, por abandonarnos y meternos en todo este lio. Al gobierno, por haberme separado de mi hermano. A mis tíos, por solo haberse interesado en el dinero. Y con todo lo que pudiera haber estado enojada alguna vez.

Para desahogarme rompía cosas. O gritaba con una almohada en la boca para no emitir sonido alguno. Otras veces simplemente me abrazaba las rodillas y lloraba.

De repente, mientras intentaba parar de llorar, sentí un bulto en mi bolsillo trasero. La cajita. La tomé y me debatí entre abrirla o no.

La abrí.

-Oh, Tyler…- sollocé en un susurro mientras sacaba la cadenita para contemplarla mejor.

Era un collar con un dije de un copo de nieve. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza: _"Prométeme que creerás en Jack Frost"_. Me puse la cadenita al cuello y susurré:

-Lo prometo.


End file.
